Two Sides
by Shadow Elites
Summary: Two armies, one of the light, and one of the darkness, fight against each other, seeking complete dominance of the Frostasia! Also, the story is completely original, so don't expect to see dragons left and right. Or guilds, anything but those!


The year is 102, in the land of Frostasia. The land was at war, dark versus light, and many settlements of the light were losing. One of the highest commanders, Valan the Swift, a dark elf and a hero of darkness, sat in his fortress, spinning the wheel of fate.

He was about 5ft 11, and had long silver hair. His red eyes burned brightly as he watched all the names of towns spin round, watching closely at one in particular. He was equipped in a deep black leather armour, revealing nothing of his skin. However, he had a red muffler, which extended as a cape, a sign of which most Frostasians saw as death. He grabbed his silver short sword, replaced it in its sheath and re-equipped his deadliest weapon, his swift longbow. Although it looked like a normal bow, Valan could use it to fire multiples arrows in under seconds, vanquishing his foes. (Oh and maybe I should mention, I am Valan – last of my kind, and hero to the darkness!)

I watched the wheel turn, seeing what fate it would bring to an unsuspecting town. It stopped on a town called Ulther, a small town where most adventurers start their journey, regardless of dark or light. It was also well guarded, with guards at every turn and even some the best adventurers helping the smaller ones start out. Now was the time to ready the troops, and launch an all out war on Ulther.

"General Drakoth!" I called him out, for a special job, "You've always been my right hand man, today, you get to lead the army and leave our special weapon behind!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" He moved onto giving his speech, "Listen up, you lazy dogs! Today, we attack Ulther, a town that will change the tide of the war! We are initiated to launch the dark orb in the centre of the town so ready up! We leave in five minutes!"

His voice was loud, clear and demanding, a true warrior of the darkness. In battle, his appearance gave him the upper edge, as he was a dragonoid – half man, half dragon. This also meant that he had the agility and strength of both man and dragon, being a true menace to his foes.

The time was now, and most of the troops were sent to Ulther. However, we was fighting a losing battle, so I went personally to see the capture of the town.

"Drakoth" I said, just before entering the gates, "Make sure you come back alive. I need you!"

"Understood" He nodded then led hundreds of troops into battle.

Under the mist of battle, I snuck in, undetected. I looked around, investigating any weak points to city defenses. Nothing. Everything seemed normal, too normal. As I turned around, I was suddenly attacked by multiple adventurers, clearly the more experienced ones.

"We've got you cornered and outnumbered – four to one!" The eldest of them said. "Give up now!"

I laughed as I cracked my knuckles, grabbing the longbow from my back. The adventurers came at me with full force. Spells, arrows and swords. However, they did not expect me to be so nimble or swift, and within seconds of their assault, they fell quickly and silently.

I walked further into the city, until I reached the rendezvous point with Drakoth, who was already setting up the bomb.

"The city is secure, sir!" he said, confidence in his words.

"Then set up the bomb, I'll investigate in our remaining time here." I said, nodding at Drakoth.

I swiftly ran rooftop to rooftop, searching for any missing troops that may have fled the battle. Nothing was seen, and as soon as the troops evacuated the town, I quickly attempted to follow. However, I was stopped by two adventurers, two in which I had never seen before. One being a Human, an assassin by the looks, and the other an archer, like me, but she was a light elf.

Neither one of us spoke, as the human suddenly attacked, swiping but missing every attack he sent. I used my magic, and shocked him into the air, draining him of his strength and energy. The archer had gone missing, but I felt a trap. I dropped the unconscious human and walked up to him, springing the trap.

The Light elf came at me with full force, punching me continuously as her fury increased. Suddenly, I attacked back, countering the blow and, grasping her by the neck, throw her into a building. I acted again doing the same, but with more power, which sent her flying through a building. I grabbed her and moved her close to her human friend, but I was not as forgiving. I pinned her to the nearby building, using the humans daggers to pin her arms against it. This way, neither would be killed, but merely injured and unconscious for a while.

I quickly escaped the town and ordered Drakoth to set off the bomb. The dark orb went off, spreading darkness throughout the entire town, removing the memories of the light from the town. The townsfolk would soon fall into deep darkness, allying themselves with it. Refusing to accept the lights aid.

"Lets retreat back to the fortress" Drakoth suggested, other plans going on inside his head. "The lights royal army will be here soon, and we are vastly outnumbered."

"I agree" I promptly said, leading the dark troops back home.

"_Today was the day of fate, although many others will call it the day of reckoning! We must stand tall and proud if we are to face the light and conquer it in the name of darkness!"_


End file.
